The present invention relates to a double-layered and bi-directional rotary decoration in which a lower rotary mechanism disposed with first decorative articles and an upper rotary mechanism disposed with second decorative articles are rotated in reverse directions.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional rotary decoration including a base seat 11, a central rotary disc 12, multiple vertical rods 13 disposed on the central rotary disc 12 and multiple animal decorative articles 14 disposed on the vertical rods 13. When the central rotary disc 12 is rotated, all these decorative articles 14 will be rotated only in one direction. This can only provide monotonous visual effect.